The present invention relates to further variations in the construction of the hermetic terminal assemblies disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,275, issued to Benjamin Bowsky on Oct. 20, 1981 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,925, issued to Benjamin Bowsky and Glenn A. Honkomp on July 24, 1984.
In both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,275 and 4,461,925, the inner end of the pin--that is the end of the pin on the dish side surface of the cup-shaped body--is provided with a radially extending flange of a major diameter larger than the diameter of the hole defined by an annular sealing lip, the flange being axially located relative the pin adjacent the inner extremity of an electrically insulating sleeve surrounding the pin in immediate or close proximity to such pin. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,925, the inner end of the pin is provided with a reduced neck, positioned axially relative the pin immediately adjacent the seal on the outside surface of the cup-shaped body to provide, in effect, a fuse-like area.
Some of the objects of this invention are to control the area of possible pin melting, prevent the pin from shorting to the housing shell, prevent the pin from leaving the housing shell, improve sealing and minimize leakage and provide maximum insulating surface between the pin and housing.
Another object is to provide a hermetic terminal assembly capable of obtaining these desirable features and yet which is straightforward, efficient and economical to manufacture and assemble, providing a terminal assembly which utilizes a minimum of materials and which is safer than many of the terminal assemblies known heretofore.
Still another object is to provide an alternate fuse-like area which utilizes a minimum of materials, which is straightforward, efficient and economical in manufacture and assembly, and which serves to confine the area of pin melting.
Various other objects will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter.